Can Hate turn into Love?
by Angel 'AwesomeSause' Burke
Summary: "Why do you hate me so much?" He asked while looking down at the red head. She sat there for a moment, thinking about everything that has happened. Why does she hate him? Why did he suddenly love her? She was so confused. It didn't make sense to her. But he wanted answers. She couldn't give them to him, not yet. Why? Because Angel has Fallen for him, and she's not happy about it.


The red head sat alone in a compartment. Not that she minded, she likes to be alone. But something was obviously troubling her. She sat there with a book open on her lap, but she wasn't reading. The Angel Wing burn mark on her right wrist still stings, but she doesn't bother to heal it. Why? No one really knows. All they know is the red head is a transfer student from Texas, she's sixteen, and she is the most mysterious person they will ever meet. Some say she's not even real, some say she's just a loser loner, and others say she just had a terrible past. They were right. Her past left scars, scars go deep. She has stories you won't believe, but she has the marks to prove them.

"Excuse me. But, everywhere else is full. Can we sit here?" A girl stood in the doorway. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Next to her was a boy with brown hair as well, but his eyes were much brighter. Behind them was a girl with black hair. She would look down every now and then, almost like she's the shyest person you will meet. Next to her was a boy. He was tall, had black hair, and bright green eyes. All the girls would drool at the sight of him. He was well built and had a couple of tattoos. It seemed as if he had a smirking problem, he wouldn't stop.

"Sure." The red head just looked back out the window. It was obvious she didn't care.  
"Thanks! I'm Magnolia Rosier by the way. This is my brother, Cooper. Oh! And this is Jessica Davies and her brother Brandon. Are you the new transfer student?" Magnolia smiled brightly at her. The mysterious girl kept her eyes on the window, but she did nod. "What's your name?"  
"Angel." She spoke with a soft voice, but it still held pain in it. It was a bit off, almost like Angel never talked a day before in her life.  
"Angel... What a lovely name for a Lovely girl. Right, Cooper?" Brandon smirked and smiled at Angel. She simply rolled her eyes and looked out the window.  
"You're right Bran. Does the lovely Angel come with a last name?"  
"No. Just Angel." She was, is, an orphan. Lucky for her, she couldn't care less.

"Really? Oh, I'm so sorry." Magnolia said, still smiling. Angel just shrugged and looked out the window. She felt someone sits next to her, very close. She would have scooted away if she wasn't already against the window.

"So… how old are you?" Angel heard a voice very close. Slowly, she turned her head to come face to face with Brandon. He was smirking, still.  
"Sixteen." She turned her head back to the window. Angel always loved to travel and stare out the window. It was one of her hobbies. The others watched her for a moment before the train came to a stop.  
"Oh, we're here! Come on, Angel!" Magnolia smiled widely and stood up. Angel stood and picked up her bag. "Just follow Hagrid and he'll tell you where to go! See you in the Great Hall Angel!" Magnolia grinned and walked out of the compartment with the others. Angel just shrugged and walked off the train. It wasn't hard for her to find Hagrid, he is half giant. She walked over to him and waved. Angel doesn't like to talk as much. She keeps to herself. Not to mention she zones out, a lot. Angel must have zoned out while they were walking to the Great Hall. A little First Year gently pushed her forward, causing Angel to zone back in. She looked forward as she walked up the stage and sat on the old stool. An old hat was soon placed on her head, and it spoke.  
"At last! I was getting worried that you would never show up! And here you are, right before us. Angel! Now… where to put you?"

"I don't know. Maybe a house? Yeah, I like that idea." The hall filled with sniggers at her response. Angel doesn't get it though. What was so funny?

"Oh Angel, you are so impatient. Now, what's in your head…"

"By the time you're done here, Nothing will be in my head." The sniggers turned into laughter. Even the professors behind Angel laughed.  
"Humorous. Very good trait. WHOA! What is this?! Angel, how did you live with such a terrible past? Others would have killed themselves!"  
"Hey! I did not come here to be rudely questioned by an old hat! Just sort me already." Angel growled at the hat and the Hall grew silent. Everyone stared at her, wondering what the hat will say next.

"Hm. Quite a temper you have there. I see the Slytherin in you. A tough head you are, that's for sure. Sweet, Smart, Brave, and Moody. Boys, better be careful with this one! She will rip your heads off!" The hall filled with laughter. Angel growled at the hat when someone caught her eyes. Brandon Davies was smirking. She glared daggers at him before speaking to the hat again.  
"Will you just sort me already?!"  
"Oh, of course. After I am done messing with you." The hat smirked the yelled at the top of his lungs. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly as Angel walked over and sat down at the end. She felt eyes on the back of her head, but something told her not to look. The rest of the night was a blur to Angel, it went by too quickly.

"Angel! Angel! Wait!" Angel was just on her way to her potions class when she heard a girl yell for her. She turned around to see Magnolia running towards her with Cooper on her heels. "Gryffindor and Slytherins have Potions together! You know what that means?" Magnolia smiled widely.  
"We have potions together." It sounded more like a statement then a question. But that didn't seem to bother Magnolia at all. Magnolia just nodded and dragged Angel to the class.


End file.
